What Never Was
by Forever Immortal
Summary: Ever since the "precious" Harry Potter dumped Ginny she has waited for the perfect opportunity to make him sorry for losing her. Ginnys family still thinks shes still the shy girl she once was. A certain slytherin might be able to make people see differen


Disclaimer: I never have and most definitely never will own any of the characters from the Harry Potter Series. Although I wish I could own Draco Malfoy!!! (Yummy)

Summary: 

Pained from the loss of her "precious" Harry Potter after wasting 3 years of her life dating him and being dumped like a old toy Ginny finally believes that she has a way to get back at him as well as her family who still believe that she is still the shy, perfect little girl that she used to be when she first started Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, just over six years ago. Maybe Ginny could use the help of a certain Slytherin. But in trusting a Slytherin comes a risk that Ginny isn't sure she's ready to take.

Authors Note: just so u know the phrases italicized represent a thought. =) Also, you should really read Unknown Street Kid's And So Rose Lord Malfoy. It is REALLY REALLY GOOD… (or so she tells me). No, really. Read it.a

Chapter 1: Jaded

Virginia Weasley woke up with a start, she thought she heard her mothers voice calling her, but decided to go back to her peaceful rest in her warm bed thinking that the voice must have just been in her imagination. But there it was again, that shrill voice that was keeping Ginny from her much deserved rest, I mean her mother must know that she was starting her 6th year of Hogwarts that morning and she had to be well rested for the trip. 

Oh my God, that was it; she was already running late, and her mother was calling to see if she was ready for breakfast. _This can't be happening._ Ginny thought as she hurriedly put on her jeans and a slightly too short black v-neck t-shirt. Her parents hadn't taken her shopping for two years, and by now they were all small, and slightly childish.

Thank God that Ginny had packed her suitcases the night before unlike her brother who was still trying to shove all of his junk into his already breaking suitcase while stuffing toast into his mouth, not noticing that he was dripping crumbs everywhere. By then Ginny had finished getting dressed and put on a touch of make-up trying to hide the spray of freckles on her nose. _Arghhh__! Ginny groaned inwardly as she looked at herself in the mirror. She would never look the way she wanted to. _

To be truthful Ginny was a very pretty girl and had grown into her famous red Weasley hair. She had small but full light pink lips and light chocolate brown eyes. She had even gotten a womanly hourglass shape without becoming stick thin like many of the other girls she had grown up with.

Ginny was determined that this year would be different from all the other years she had spent at Hogwarts. Taking a quick look around her room before she left for the train she realized that even though Ginny had changed plenty over her 5 previous years at Hogwarts her room hadn't. Maybe that was why her family had always treated her like the little girl who once fit into and loved her room. Heading toward the door she looked back once again into her room as if to give it a last goodbye and closed the door as if closing another chapter in her life.

By then Mrs. Weasley was already losing her voice from trying to scream at all of her children at once. Ginny sat down into her family's beat up old car only to be squished in between her two twin brothers, Fred and George, by a very messy and still sleepy Ron. Although the twins had already graduated from Hogwarts they still wanted to come along to see her and Ron off. Although she loved her family she sometimes wished that not everything had to be an entire family experience. With a loud bang her father started the car and they were on their way to Kings Cross to board the Hogwarts express. 

Finally arriving at Platform 9 ¾ after what seemed like the longest drive in the history of the world, Ginny was able to relax for a few minutes before the train had to leave. Saying goodbye was always a hard thing for Ginny to do, but she knew she must. She slowly boarded the train and watched as her family quickly faded into the distance as the train took off. 

Turning around to head back into her compartment she bumped into him. The boy she once foolishly believed she loved. In fact for the last three years Ginny was living in a dream world. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had asked her out after years of her wishing and hoping that he would. Dating him was everything she had ever hoped for, but while Ginny grew and changed over the years Harry had stayed the same and had said that she was changing too much and that it would be better if they just stayed friends and left it t that. 

So there is the end of our tragic Harry Potter phase. But still whenever Ginny saw Harry she always felt a strange feeling in her heart, she knew she no longer believed she loved him but she had wanted to be the one to dump him, not the other way around. Ginny still was as polite and kind as ever to him, but in her heart she knew she wanted to show him that she, not he, was the better of the two, and that she always would be. 

Waking from her thoughts Ginny started to fumble apologies and backed away from him. He gave her one of his heart-melting smiles told her it was nothing and grabbed her hand taking her to her compartment where Ron and Hermione were already waiting. Ginny sat there in the compartment slightly uncomfortably next to Harry wishing that she were already off the train and inside the safe halls of Hogwarts. Finally after what seemed like centuries the Hogwarts Express came to a halt and out came a pouring of students just like Ginny ready to start a new year and make a difference.

To Ginny this would always be like a second home to here. Now all Ginny had to do was find a way to make all her wishes come true and get back at Harry for being the one to dump her. Looking around she finally spotted the one person who could help her get back at Harry and finally prove to her family and everyone else that she had changed. 

Draco Malfoy.


End file.
